Twisty Divergent
by 3starsisters
Summary: Tris and her "twin" Uriah are on their way to meet their older brother Zeke & Tris' long time secret boyfriend Tobias who transferred last year as Dauntless initiates. But there is another set of twins coming with them, a much younger set. 4 months old to be exact. Basically Divergent with some twists. Will be no war. No main character deaths either.
1. Chapter 1

**Beatrice POV**

""Eaton, Tobias."

This is it. My best friend/boyfriend is about to make the biggest decision of his life up to this point. I feel my "twin" brother, Uriah, grabs my hand. He's the only one who really knows about Tobias and I's relationship. Everyone else thinks we're just best friends, but we haven't been that in years. I haven't been able to tell Uriah about last night yet. No doubt he would have threatened Tobias to stay behind but he needs to change fractions. I'll join him in a year, and when you look at your whole life, one year separated isn't that bad.

My older brother Zeke has already transferred to Dauntless. That's where he and Uriah were originally born. Their mom and my mom grew up together so when their parents were killed and my mother was asked to take them in and raise them she said yes. Her and my father really didn't have a choice but to say yes because it would be selfish to say no, but I have no doubt that no matter what faction she was in she would have said yes. Zeke was 1 when they came to us and Uriah was just a newborn like me. Caleb, my biological brother, was just months younger than Zeke but because of the way his birthday falls he will be choosing with Uriah and I next year. Uriah and I are only 10 days apart so everyone just refers to us as twins.

Zeke and Tobias are friends, not as close as me and Tobias, but enough to where I know they'll look out for each other in Dauntless. I just know that's where Tobias is headed, and where Uriah and I will join them next year. Caleb hangs out with us, but while the rest of us are awful at being selfless, Caleb is a natural. He'll probably just stay here and be the amazing Abnegation that he is.

While I've been lost in thought Tobias has cut his hand. This is the moment of truth.

"Dauntless." The master of ceremonies announces.

The Dauntless immediately start cheering, Zeke is probably the loudest of them all. Two Abnegation transfers, it's unheard of. This is the last time I'll see Tobias till next year when I join him. Well, I may get the opportunity to see him at Visiting Day, but you just never know. He may not go so he doesn't have to see Marcus.

The rest of the ceremony goes by and I can tell my parents are upset. While there was never any doubt that Zeke would be going back to Dauntless, they've been his parents for 15 years, and they love him and Uriah just like they love me and Caleb, so it's not easy for them to let him go even if it is what's best. When we get up to leave I make eye contact with Tobias quickly. I mouth "I love you" to him and he responds with a "me too." I finish our conversation with a "wait for me" and he continues with "always" and then he's off running with the Dauntless. I may have been the driving force behind him leaving but I'm still going to miss him. At least I have Uriah here to keep my life interesting. And while people think that I'm closer to Uriah and Zeke than I am with Caleb, which is not entirely untrue, I still love Caleb very very much so this gives me another year to spend with him, because there is no way he's following Zeke, Uriah, and I to Dauntless.

I let one tear fall for Tobias and I's lost year and then I calmly walk down the stairs, a tad envious of the Dauntless running down. Uriah has yet to let go of my hand, even though he really shouldn't be touching me by Abnegation rules and it's only so long before Dad tells him to stop.

We get back home and my mother follows me to Uriah and I's room. She gives me a hug and whispers in my ear, "it's only a year baby girl, you'll be with him soon." She leaves my room as if nothing happened. I had no idea my mother knew how close Tobias and I were and I defiantly didn't know she knew that I would be following him in a year. We had the perfect goodbye last night. It was beautiful. I know in Abnegation we're supposed to save ourselves for marriage, but we made the decision not to wait together. We'll end up married anyway. Uriah walks into our room.

"Hey sis, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll miss him, there is no doubt about that, but next year we'll join him. Plus, I have you and Caleb here to keep me company." Uriah has always been a little jealous of Caleb because we're biologically related, but I've assured him over and over that the DNA doesn't matter to me. Uriah is just as much my brother as Caleb is. Caleb is also jealous of Uriah because we're so close and live in a room together. I've also told Caleb that they're equal brothers to me, but he's stubborn. Because of this Uriah and Caleb don't get along as well. They of course love each other like brothers do, they've just never really seen eye to eye. Caleb joins us shortly.

"Well, I guess there's just the three of us now. Beatrice I'm sorry you lost of brother and best friend in one day."

"Thanks Caleb. I'll be fine. I've still got two brothers left" and I give him the best smile I can muster up right now.

"Right well, it's my turn to make dinner so I'll see you both down stairs in a little while."

"Of course" Uriah answers him. Caleb walks out. Uriah waits the customary 30 seconds that we always wait to make sure no one can overhear our conversations then quickly turns to me. "Spill it Bea."

I think ignorant is the best way to go here.

"Spill what?"

"Oh no missy, that's not going to work on me. Maybe Zeke and Caleb, but we're twins remember, we've been side by side of 15 years. Literally. I know you too well. I want to know how last night went."

"If you must know, it was perfect. It couldn't have been any better" I can feel myself blushing.

"Oh my goodness. You slept with him!" he whisper yells at me.

"Maybe I did. So what? And you better keep your mouth shut Uriah. You're the only one I'm telling and we both know Tobias isn't stupid enough to tell Zeke so you better not say a thing to anyone."

"Alright, alright, you know I won't but Bea, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course I am. If I wasn't I wouldn't have done it. Just like if I wasn't sure about doing those training sessions with you three goons I wouldn't have done that."

"We're still going to do those things right?"

"Of course. We're not going to slack for a whole year because Tobias and Zeke are gone."

"Good. We're going to need it. Is it bad that I'm dying for visiting day to hurry up and get here so we can see the inside of the compound?"

"No, I'm anxious for it too."

**Zeke POV**

Today is Visiting Day. I won't lie, while I'm absolutely loving the Dauntless life, I miss my twin little siblings. I also miss my parents and Caleb. I'm just happy that Tobias or Four as he's known as now came here with me. It's nice to have someone from my childhood here with me. It's been about a month since I've last seen my family and I can't wait to see them in a few hours.

"Yo Four, you coming see Mom, Uri, Bea, and Caleb?"

"I don't know man. Do you think I should?"

"I think you'll regret not at least seeing Bea. This is your last chance until next year you know."

"I know you're right, but you don't think you know who will be there do you?" Oh right, Marcus. I had almost forgotten that Tobias had confided in me about him after his fear landscape.

"No. I really don't, but if they are you can always just leave and come back here or hide somewhere. Visitors aren't allowed out of the Pit."

"I guess you're right. Bea would never forgive me anyway if I didn't go see her."

"You're not wrong there."

"Who's 'Bea?'" Eric asks, but more like spits my sisters name.

"Bea's my little sister. Not that it's any of your damn business." God I hate this kid. He pisses me off and he hates Four for no reason other than he's impossible to beat.

"Is she hot?" I see a flash of rage flash through Four's eyes and briefly wonder what that's all about.

"Dude, I promise you, she's not interested. Come on Four, let's go to the Pit." I can see this turning into a he fight if we don't get out of here soon. No one messes with my siblings. No one. I'm not even okay with them messing with Caleb.

**Tobias POV**

Thank God Zeke pulled us out of that situation. Bea is mine. She has been for years, and after what we did the night I left I'm not okay with anyone talking about her like that. The girls here have been throwing themselves at me and I couldn't be more annoyed. Bea is it for me, these girls can't even compare to her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, brave, rebellious, and so many other things. We complete each other like no one else can. I'm actually kind of nervous to see her. We arrive at the Pit and start the hunt for the Prior's.

There she is and many she looks good. Even in her baggy Abnegation clothes. I point them out to Zeke and we take off towards them.

"Hey" she tells me shyly.

"Hello" I give her a smile. If anyone else around here saw me smiling at her, or anyone really, they'd be shocked. My "Four" persona doesn't allow things like this. I give her a hug and can feel that she put on some weight. Good, she needed to. She was way too skinny for my liking. Zeke comes up to her and twirls her around. She laughs and I can't help but smile again. I love it when she's happy, and that's usually only around her brothers and me. We all talk for a while until it's time for Zeke and me to head back to the training room. I give Bea a hug and whisper in her ear, "Keep training. Add knives. I love you Bea, don't ever doubt that. I may be different her, but we'll always be us. I'll see you next year."

I have to let her go because if I don't now I never will or even worse I'll cry and Four does not cry. I leave her and Zeke to say their goodbyes and go over to the rest of her family. I pull Uriah in a hug and he is so confused until I tell him about the knives. Zeke and I leave and I just try to make it through the next 11 months without my Bea.

**Uriah POV (one month after Visiting Day)**

Bea and I have climbed into bed and I know I have to talk to her. I'm not the only one noticing these differences in her, but I'm the only one that knows what probably lead to them.

"Hey Bea."

"Yeah Uri?"

"You know I love you no matter what right? And that I'll never judge you?"

"Yeah Uri, what's your point?" She starts to softly cry and I know I'm not wrong.

"It's just that you've been changing a lot lately. You know, you throw up a lot, and you've gained a good bit of weight. I was just wondering if you know…."

"You want to know if I'm pregnant right?"

"Well, I mean, I just want to know if there's something we should be doing you know."

"Uri, I think I might be. How did this happen? I mean can I even still leave here? Or am I going to have to stay here and raise my kid without their father? Tobias would freak out if he knew that that is what was going to happen. He'd hate himself for leaving me, but I told him to."

"We'll figure this out sis. Don't worry."

Oh my goodness. Bea pregnant. This is crazy. She has to be able to leave, she just does. All I know is that I'm going to be by her side no matter what, through everything, even if it means that we're both staying here.

**Beatrice POV (A week before her Choosing Ceremony) **

I have to meet with Jeanine Matthews about my choosing ceremony and if I can leave or not. It turns out that since this happened since the war they had to have a whole meeting with all the leaders to see if they'd be okay with me and the twins joining their factions. The twins are 4 months old now. They were born a month early as most multiples are. I try not to think about they're sibling that didn't make it. She was just too small. I lost her rather early on, so it wasn't really as tragic as it could have been. Uri and Caleb has basically been my watch dogs. They didn't let me go through a minute of this alone. When kids picked on me at school they were there, when I had to tell my parents, when I threw up all morning, when my moods were all over the place, when I had stupid cravings, when they twins woke up in the middle of the night, when I told them I needed to find out about transferring, they were there for it all. Which is why it's only right that they come with me to this meeting. We're on our way to Erudite now with the twins. I'm holding Justin and Uriah has his twin sister Taylor. We get to Erudite and make our way to Jeanine's office. This is it. This is when I find out if I can reunite with Tobias. If my family can actually be a family.

**Tobias POV**

"Four!" I turn around and see Zeke running up to me. Surprisingly we've only gotten closer this past year. He doesn't know everything Bea does, but he knows enough about me.

"What's up?"

"Did he hear that all the leaders left to go to some meeting in Erudite? So basically we should throw one hell of a party."

"What kind of meeting?"

"That's actually really cool. Apparently someone choosing this year has kids. Two of them, twins can you believe it? So all the leaders have to have a meeting to see if they'll allow her to transfer or if they're going to make her stay behind in her original faction."

"What's her original faction?"

"I don't know. I tried to find out but they never really said and I was kind of spying with the cameras."

"You know that's no allowed."

"Yeah well, I didn't get caught so whatever."

"Why would she want to transfer? Wouldn't it be easier to stay where she knows everyone and hat about the Dad?"

"Yeah, one of the leaders asked the same questions. Apparently the dad went and switched before she knew she was pregnant. She hasn't said it, but they're thinking she's going to try to follow him. Catch is she won't tell anyone who she is. She says that he should know he's a father before the rest of the world knows." That sounds weirdly exactly like something Bea would say. Man I miss her. Wait a minute. I transferred. Bea wants to follow me. We had sex just before I left. She wouldn't have known if she was pregnant. Oh no. This cannot be happening. Zeke would kill me. I mean since I'm a trainer this year we weren't even going to be able to tell people about our relationship until after initiation anyway, but throwing two kids in the mix? That's crazy. I could be a father, that's crazier.

Wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. It's probably not even Bea. Not to mention someone would have told Zeke he was an uncle somehow right? Right. I'm worrying myself for no reason.

"Dude, you look pale. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about this party?"

"HECK YEAH! It's so on. Shauna and Lauren are going to help us set it up. You know, Lauren definatly has a thing for you…"

"No Zeke. For the millionth time no. To all the girls. Just no Zeke. Bring it up again and I'll tell everyone about the time you got that rock stuck up your nose and you cried for hours while Uri, Bea, and I tried to calm you down and get it out."

"Not fair!"

"Sorry kid." I laugh a little and revel in the fact that I'll get to see Bea in one week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beatrice POV**

Uriah, Caleb, the twins and I are all lead into a room where there is a leader from every faction. I can see Jeanine Matthews for Erudite, Marcus Eaton for Abnegation, Johanna Reyes for Amity, Max for Dauntless, and Jack King for Candor. It's kind of ironic that my children's grandfather is making this decision for their lives and has no idea that he's doing it. Although Justin is basically just a mini Tobias, how he hasn't figured it out yet I have no idea.

"Priors, welcome" Jeanine begins. I honestly can't stand this woman. Just looking at her I know I shouldn't trust her farther than I could throw her. "We've come to a decision as a whole. All but only faction is going to allow you to switch if you so choose. First, as Erudite we believe that it would be illogical not to allow you to switch to our faction if that is how you so choose. We have no problem accepting you or the twins here should you choose our faction."

Max speaks next. "As far as Dauntless is concerned, you will be welcome to switch. It would be considered very brave to leave behind all that you know to come and join us. If you choose us, you will be accepted."

Johanna, seated next to Max, goes next. "Amity would be happy to have you and the twins in our faction should you so please." Short, sweet, ad to the point. I like it.

Now, it's Marcus' turn. "Beatrice, you know you are always welcome in Abnegation. It would be selfish of us to deny you the ability to come home." I see him lingering his gaze on Justin a little too long for my liking and try to hide his face in my robes. So that's the four willing to accept me. Apparently Candor is not going to welcome us.

"I am sorry to say that Candor, as a faction will not be able to accept yourself and the twins. As you will not reveal who the father is we feel as though honesty is not something of importance to you and therefore we ask that you do not choose our faction." Really, it's so not a problem. After Max spoke I really could have just left. I'm not exactly interested in anyone else's faction.

I take this as my cue to speak.

"Thank you all for your consideration in this matter. I am very grateful for Amity, Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation's understanding and I am sorry that Candor feels the way they do."

"One last thing" Jeanine speaks up. "When you make your choice at the ceremony the twins will be called at the same time as you. They're hands will have to be cut as a symbol of them going with you to whatever faction you choose."

"You want me to cut my four month old child's hands with a knife for symbolism?"

"I understand that this may seem a little barbaric, but yes, it will be required." I can see that this argument isn't going to go anywhere so I just say thank you and the three of us leave.

"Well" Caleb starts, I guess that's the best we could have hoped for right? I mean Candor was never even on your list anyway. I don't really think that Justin and Taylor really need to bleed to choose but they're strong, they'll be fine."

"I agree with Caleb. We'll all make it through this." Uri gives me a big smile.

I look around me to make sure no one can overhear us. "Do you think Marcus figured it out? He was lingering on Justin."

"Even if he did there's no way that he can do a damn thing about it. Justin and Taylor are your kids and you and Tobias alone. You two get to make the decisions for their life."

"I know you're right. I'm just ready for the ceremony and to make sure he can never come near my kids ever. I swear I would have to strangle him if he touched one hair on my innocent children's head."

"Don't worry sis, we'd have your back."

**Tobias POV**

It's the day of the Choosing ceremony and I'm officially a nervous wreck. Zeke is freaking out with me.

"They're coming here right? I mean they have no reason not to come to us. The four of us always planned to end up here together right? Four answer me I'm panicking here!"

"Dude! I'm freaking out as much as you. We'll know as soon as the ceremony starts. I've honestly never been happier to work in the control room. We get to watch the whole ceremony as it goes down."

"Thank goodness for that. I don't think I could wait to find out until they jumped into the bottom of the net. You're lucky you get to train them. I'm stuck with the Dauntless born" Zeke complains.

"Oh you'll be fine. You know you'll get to see a ton of them anyway. They're having us all train in the same room with year, just not mixing the fighting."

"Oh look! People are starting to file in!" With that we turn our head to the screens.

I'm desperately trying to find Bea in the huge sea of grey. I do find Uriah. He's holding a little baby. That's weird. He must have been helping someone with multiple children get situated.

**Beatrice POV**

I wake up to my sweet daughter's cries. She's hungry poor thing. I roll out of the bed I've had to share with Uriah for the past 4 months. He was given the option to move into the room with Caleb and use Zeke's old bed, but he chose to stay here with me. Honestly Caleb has even pretty much put himself permanently on the floor in here. People in Abnegation has become used to seeing the 5 of us together lately, and before that the three of us joined at the hip. I'm always carrying one baby and then one of the boys has the other. I'm very emotional today because I know I'm leaving behind my parents and I know I'm also going to have to separate from Caleb. He offered to come to Dauntless with us, and he really meant it, but I told him I couldn't have him making a decision like that for us and that we would have to find a way to all keep in touch. I'm not okay with losing my brother completely. He may listen, he may not, but we all know Dauntless isn't really his faction. I feed the twins and then Uri and I give my parents and Caleb some time with them seeing as how this will be the last of them living in the same faction with the twins. Uri and I will still have them with us.

I was expecting my Dad to really resent me for wanting to leave. I knew he could understand Uri and Zeke's choice because they were always meant to be Dauntless but my Dad told me that if that I needed to do what was best for my children, as he has always done, and that if that meant that I was leaving, then so be it. I really am going to have a hard time leaving them, but like my Dad said my children are my number one and they deserve their mother and their father in their life.

We file into the Hob and my parents and Caleb give the twins a final good-bye. Uriah will be choosing first out of the three of us, he'll hold Taylor until it's time and then hand he off to me. My heart is beating way faster than it's supposed to but I can't get it under control. This is it. I wonder how Tobias is going to react to seeing me and finding out that he's a father. I have no doubt he'll accept us. I don't remember a time in my life without Tobias. He's always been my best friend, and when we chose to be more than that, I couldn't have been happier. Stories like ours were unheard of in Abnegation, but it couldn't be more perfect. We understand each other on a level that some married couples still can't. We're literally two halves of a whole.

**Caleb POV**

I don't know if I'm strong enough not to choose Dauntless today. All my siblings are going to be there, along with my niece and nephew that I haven't spent a day separated from since they were born. I know that Uri, Zeke, and Tobias can take care of Bea. I honestly have no doubt, but she's still my baby sister. I'm just going to have to trust in the system and pray that somehow we all meet again someday.

**Zeke POV**

I'm starting to get kind of confused. I can see Uri, Bea, and Caleb all lined up and Bea and Uri are each holding a baby. It's really not making any sense to me. I know there is no way to Bea is the one that the leaders had to have the meeting about, she doesn't even have a boyfriend. I turn to ask Tobias about it, but he honestly looks pretty confused himself. I'm about to open my mouth when I hear them call out Uri's name. He hands off the baby he was holding to Bea and goes up to the stage. This is it. Is my brother joining me here? I don't know if my heart could take the rejection of him not.

**Uriah POV**

I hand Taylor off to Bea and look at her directly in the eyes. She knows where she goes I go, unfortunately though I'm picking first. She gives me a little nod and I know that she's committed to the switch. I take the knife from Marcus, the bastard, and next I hear the sizzle of the coals. Now I just need to wait for Bea. I look up at my parents, Natalie and Andrew and they are both smiling at me. I'm so grateful that they are so understanding about this. I know a lot of parents would be mad about the fact that their kids were leaving them but I honestly think they understand why things have to be this way. The crowd is still cheering for me and I can't help the big smile that strains on my face.

**Beatrice POV**

I give Uri the nod and I know he knows this mean I'm all in. When I hear the Dauntless cheer for him and see the look on his face I can't help the huge grin that spreads on my face. They call up Caleb and he stops next to me and kisses each twin. It's very un-Abnegation but I get it.

I watch in amazement as he chooses Erudite. What? I thought for sure he was staying. Can I leave now? Can I leave my parents with no kids left behind? I look at Uri and I see the panic behind his eyes and I know I have the same look in mine. "The kids" he mouths to me. I turn to look at my parents. I can see the shock on their faces with this development too. My mom turns to look at me and I know what she's thinking. "Be brave" she mouths and I know that's her blessing to leave.

"Prior, Beatrice." I walk over to Marcus.

"We also have Taylor and Justin…" he looks down at the paper to see their last names. This is it. All of Abnegation is going to know just who their father is. Everyone assumed that I gave them Prior as a last name, but I couldn't. They deserved to have the same last name as their amazing father, and I have no doubt that in time it'll be mine too. His eyes get really wide and he finishes his sentence, "…Eaton."

You can hear the gasp ring out across where the Abnegation are sitting. A few leaders of the other factions understand now that these are Marcus' grandchildren and that he didn't know. I'm glad that he's embarrassed right now.

He hands me the knife while also whispering in my ear, "Don't even think about it."

I know exactly what he means. He's telling me I'm not allowed to switch. Well too damn bad. I try to maneuver with the knife but with two infants it's hard. Marcus tries to reach out and take Taylor to help me but I quickly whip her back around before he can so much as lay a finger on her. If Tobias was here he would be freaking out about his father trying to hold his daughter, there's no way I'm letting that happen.

**Tobias POV**

"…Eaton." Marcus finishes his sentence. I can feel my whole body freeze. Those are my kids. Those two beautiful babies that the most beautiful girl in the world is holding are my kids. I immediately fall backwards into a chair. I'm so thankful no one here knows my last name. This cannot get out too early. Bea will never get the respect she deserves if it does. Well, no one knows but…

I take a chance at looking at Zeke. He's just as frozen as I am. Thankfully there are other people in this room right now. Shauna is starting to rub his back, telling him it's okay and that she's sure there is a good explanation. Yeah, there is. She had my children.

Zeke looks at me and I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Four, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, let's just see what she chooses first."

I see Marcus try to touch my daughter. Hell no. He's never laying a finger on them. Ever. Bea whips her out of his reach. Good girl.

Is she cutting their hands? Both babies start wailing the minute she cuts them but she forms a fist with all of their hands, showing them as united and their blood drops. Right onto the coals for Dauntless. I say a thank you to whatever higher power is looking out for our family right now. Now, I have to go with a pretty pissed off, but relived looking best guy friend.

"I honestly don't know whether to punch you for getting my baby sister pregnant, punch you for not tell me you slept with her, punch you for not telling me you were a damn couple, or if I should be trying to console you because you just found out you're a father."

"Well, I'd go for the non-punching option personally. And you know that if I knew about all this I would have told you, but Bea wanted to wait to let you know until she had passed initiation. Zeke, I'm a father. To two kids. What am I going to do?"

A flash of anger goes through his eyes. "I'll tell you what! You're going to stick by Bea's side and you're going to raise these kids! Do you understand me? She will NOT be doing this without you. You helped with making the babies, you help raising them!"

"You know damn well that's not what I meant! Of course I'm going to but how is anyone going to take her seriously if they find out too early these kids are mine? How am I supposed to juggle training the love of my life, watching her fight, and not being able to guarantee that she can stay here?"

"Simple. One day at a time. Come on. We have to get to the net. We've got people to reunite with and family to meet."

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

AN: Next up, the reunion! Will be updated soon. I do take suggestions but I also don't want you to think that they are always used.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beatrice POV**

When I reach Uri he automatically takes Justin from me, it's like second nature now, and starts trying to quite his cries, while I do the same with Taylor. By the time Dauntless had finished cheering for us the twins were back to normal, and if we were lucky they'd both be sleeping by the time the ceremony was over.

The last person had chosen and now we were running out of the Hub with the rest of Dauntless. It was a little harder to do this with a baby attached to you front, but thankfully Uri and I had known that this was going to be the case ad had done some extra training for it. The twins weren't happy, but I just kept reminding myself that I just had to get them to Dauntless and then things would be easier. I wasn't stupid enough to know we weren't going to have to jump onto the train so my mom had made Uri and I each a wrap to place the babies in so we could have two hands to get ourselves in the train. Poor Uri looked a little ridiculous in the wrap but he was one hell of a determined uncle and didn't care what anyone else thought.

Once we had both successfully made it on Uri took his wrap off and came to sit on the side of me. A Candor transfer sat on my other side and introduced herself as Christina.

"Tris" I replied. I had decided that I wanted to keep the name Bea special to me with only Uri, Zeke, Tobias, Caleb and my parents calling me that.

"So, these are your kids?"

"Yeah" I pointed to Taylor in my arms, "this is Taylor and that right there is Justin. They're twins."

"And who is that holding Justin?"

"That's my twin Uriah, Uriah say hello to Christina."

"What's up?" Uriah replies.

"Did you know that it's very rare to have twins in back to back generations? Statistically speaking there is always a generation in between," some Erudite informed us.

"Well, we're special then" Uriah cut him off. Neither one of us ever really talked about the fact that we weren't actually twins, because to us, we were. Plus no one here needed to know that Uri and I didn't in fact share any DNA.

She nods her head in Uriah's direction. We all get down so that we don't fall over, the twins are whimpering right now, upset by all this moving around that they're not really used to.

"They're jumping off!" Someone shouts so we all get up. Uri and I each place our own twin back in the wraps. I'm starting to get nervous about seeing Tobias. I wonder how he's going to react to seeing me with our kids. They minute he sees Justin I know there will be no doubt in his mind that these are his kids. Plus, being Tobias, I know that he'll figure it out anyway. Christina, Uri, and I watch a few people jump off before we decide to join them. I skin my elbow a little bit but I'm determined not to show any weakness so I ignore the little bite of pain. Uri can tell but he stays quite, knowing me so well. We check the twins and they are each doing just fine.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction! Several stories below us is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first," an older looking man informs us. He's standing on the ledge of the roof like it's no big deal, like he wouldn't end his life with one simple misstep. While everyone ponders this I look at Uri. I would normally be okay with this, but jumping off a building with my four month old infants isn't really high on my list of priorities. Reasonably I know there is something down there to catch me, or else they would have no initiates left. I'm just hoping it's not something that will hurt my children.

"Someone has to go first. Who's it gonna be?" he taunts. I know it has to be me. Being a "stiff" is enough, but being a mother too, these people aren't going to take me seriously unless I make them. Uri, seeing that this is my train of thought gives me a slight nod letting me know he's on board.

"Listen for me before you jump, if I say nothing it's safe to jump with the baby, if I start screaming figure out a different way to get my child down there," I whisper to Uri.

"Me," I say loud enough for everyone else to hear. I've removed my outer coat because I know that it's not going to help my fall. I can hear people saying things about a stiff stripping but I ignore them and keep walking to the ledge.

"Well, well, well, the rest of you should feel pretty stupid right now. Momma Bear here is about to jump, taking one of her cubs with her and the rest of you won't even jump down with just yourselves to worry about," Max continues.

I decide that now is not the time to think, now is the time to act. I pull my baby closer to me and I see Max give me a little wink while looking at her. I know this is his way of telling me she is safe. I don't need any more reassurance, I jump.

I can feel my back hit what feels like rope when I land. Sure enough when I take a look around I'm in a huge net. The first thing I do is look at Taylor. She's sleeping, and I'm almost proud of her. She wasn't even effected at all. I can see a few hands sticking out and I just latch onto the first one I see. It's not until I feel his arms wrap around me to stop me from falling face first that I realize whose hand I grabbed.

"Just go with it. We'll talk later. For now you don't know me. I promise I'll explain." I hear him whisper in my ear while he takes just a few seconds longer than necessary to help me right myself. I turn to him and keep my mouth shut, not knowing what to say to him and waiting for him to make the first move.

"I can't believe it. A stiff, the first to jump. Unheard of." I hear from somewhere behind him. I see him start to roll his eyes but before he can complete the action I'm distracted by the most wonderful sound.

"Yeah well, not so unheard of when you find out she's my baby sister is it?" I absolutely beam at Zeke. I'm so excited to see him and apparently I'm allowed to know him. The only thing keeping me from throwing myself at him is a sleeping Taylor in my arms.

"Zeke!" I squeal at him. He comes up to me but notices Taylor right before he hugs me.

"Well, what do we have here? My niece? Gosh Bea, she looks just like you."

"Wait till you see her twin! He looks just like," I cut myself off right there. "Well, let's just say he looking nothing like me," I finish lamely. I can see Zeke look at Tobias briefly and there is a hint of an emotion that flashes in Tobias' eyes before he removes it and goes back to expressionless.

"As touching as this is, more people need to jump. Do you have a name?" Tobias asks me coldly. Zeke doesn't seem phased but I'm ready to cry. Zeke sends me a playful wink, knowing me so well.

"Yeah," I say. "Tris."

Tobias raises his eyebrows at me, while the girl who spoke easier says "make the announcement Four."

The confusion must be clear on my face because while Tobias is yelling "First jumper, Tris!" Zeke leans down and whispers later into my ear. I nod and walk over to the side a little bit.

Zeke follows me and says "I'm guessing Uri is going to jump now seeing as you didn't send him any danger signal?"

I laugh and reply simply, "You know us well." Not a minute later my twin is landing in the net and Tobias is helping him out of the net. Uri tells Tobias his name sounding a little confused but Uri always goes with the flow. He comes over to me and Zeke and I can see Tobias stand close enough to us so he can overhear our conversation.

"Okay, I want introductions. This is my family after all," Zeke tells us.

"Well," Uri starts, but I interrupt him.

"Hey! My kids I get to do the interductions!"

"Geez! Fine, I guess as favorite uncle I don't count for much." Uri pouts. I laugh but continue.

"Okay, so this right here," I say pulling Taylor out of my wrap, "is Miss Taylor Natalie Eaton and this young gentleman here," I say as Uri pulls out Justin, "is Mister Justin Tobias Eaton."

"Well aren't you two just the cutest things I have ever seen." Zeke says to them. I laugh a little because they're both still sleeping. Justin opens his eyes a little and you can hear Zeke's gasp.

"I'll be damn, those eyes. I mean it's like looking right at, um, him." Zeke says softly, but enough that I know Tobias heard.

"I know. He's his spitting image."

"Yeah," Uri agrees. "Almost makes you wonder if the third one was a combo of you two of if they kept up the clone theme. I give Uri my best glare. Now so really not the time.

"The third?" Zeke asks.

"There were originally three of them. I lost the third." I tell him. Hs shoulders fall and he gives me a big hug. I can see Tobias tensing up, this isn't how I planned on him finding out he has a dead kid.

By now all the transfers have jumped and the Dauntless born are almost finished. Peter, an asshole from Candor chooses now to start making comments to me and Uri.

"So, you're the slutty stiff we all heard about. I have to say I really thought you'd be prettier. I heard the dad transferred. Now I get why." I'm choosing to ignore him. I've heard worse. Uri is also not giving into him, this has become a common insult thrown around. People think their clever because slutty and stiff both start with an S, idiots. Zeke though, hasn't heard any of this, and doesn't think that the S's are so clever.

"What's your name initiate?" Zeke asks him, in a scary quite voice. If looks could kill we'd be down a transfer.

"P-Peter." He answers, trying to sound confident and not really succeeding.

"Well, P-Peter," Zeke mocks his stutter, "I'd keep y damn mouth shut if I was you. If I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths, I would have joined their faction."

I'm even a little scared of Zeke right now. I'm happy he avoided the phrase "baby sister." I know they take faction before blood seriously here and I don't need anyone after Zeke. Tobias, Zeke, and the same girl from earlier, I now know named Lauren, lead our group away.

"This is where we split." Lauren informs us. "Dauntless born with me and Zeke. I assume _you _don't need a tour of the place." The Dauntless born and their trainers leave us alone with Tobias.

"Most of the time I work in intelligence, the control room, but during your training I'll be your instructor," Tobias informs us. "My name is Four." Oh, Four I get it, but how in the hell did he come up with something that random? I can hear others around me asking the same questions.

"Four, like the number?" Christina asks. I sense that that wasn't the best idea. I look at Uri and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, like the number."

"What happened? 1-3 were taken?" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Tobias gets right in her face.

"What's your name?" he asks in the same deadly voice that Zeke did.

"Christina."

"Well Christina, the first lesson you learn from me, if you want to survive here, is to keep your mouth shut. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," and it comes out as barely a whisper.

"Now this is the Pit." And with that he swings open a set of double doors. On the other side is well, a pit. It's filled with what looks like a shopping center almost. All kinds of shops fill the walls around everywhere. "This is the center of life here at Dauntless. You'll learn to love it."

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the chasm." Four informs us. When we get there I look down and see a river flowing a few stories below us. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

"So," Peter starts while we're being lead to the next place that Tobias is going to show us. "Word on the street is that you won't tell anyone who your baby daddy is. You do know don't you?"

I roll my eyes at this. Again, this isn't the first time someone has implied that I don't know Taylor and Justin paternity.

"Oh, I know, I just don't really see how it's any of your damn business." I reply. I can tell Peter has it out for me, I just don't really know why. Peter then turns to Uriah.

"So, if you're not the baby daddy, then what does that make you, her lap dog? Hoping that if you stick around long enough maybe she'll show you how babies are made?" I think I just vomited in my mouth and Uri turned a little green.

"She's my twin you dumbass." A few people snicker, and this just pisses Peter off more. He doesn't like looking like a fool. He does shut up though. Another Erudite feels the need to inform us how rare back to back twins are and again Uri just tells him that we're special. I actually see the corners of Tobias' mouth lift when he says that.

Tobias shows us the dorms next and while some people are freaking out because it's boys and girls I'm silently thanking my lucky stars. I need Uri at night to help me with these two. They do sleep a lot of the night but they still wake up for feedings. I'm not looking forward to having to feed them here, but I don't have much of a choice. I'm think Uri will help with my privacy issue. Tobias tells us to pick a bed and change. I'm looking around trying to figure out where in the world my babies are going to sleep. I don't particularly like the idea of them sleep separated, one who each me and Uri, because they've never been separate before. They are already going through so many changes. Uriah is looking around wondering the same thing. We each claim a bed farther away from the others, but Christina is the one who speaks up. Brave considering what happened last time.

"Where are her kids supposed to sleep?" Tobias turns around and looks at us.

"I'll speak to the leaders about it." And he keeps walking to the door. I mouth a silent thank you to Christina and she smiles at me. I place Taylor and Justin on the bed together so Uri and I can change. I'm scared they're going to roll off so I start building a pillow fort around them with my pillow along with Uri's and Christina's.

"Maybe we can get Zeke to get us a crib from somewhere. Then put them in the beds between us. It'll be faster for us to get to them when they cry too. We're going to need some diapers too. Maybe Zeke can get that too. We don't exactly have any money here." Uri tells me.

"Hopefully we'll see him soon and we can ask him. I'm starting to feel like a bad mother not being able to take care of my own children. I mean, there was just no way to bring these things with us. They don't even have a change of clothes."

"Bea, you know that's not true. You've been an amazing mother for four months. We just have to adjust and before you know it we'll have a different place for them. I know we lost Caleb, but the two of us can handle them at night. I have no doubt."

"Thanks Uri." We burn our clothes and then head to the cafeteria. Following behind Tobias. I hope he heard Uri and I's conversation and will get in touch with Zeke and help him pay for this stuff. I know Zeke won't mind paying, but these two are Tobias and I's responsibility.

We reach the cafeteria and the Dauntless go crazy, screaming for us and stomping their feet. This wakes up the twins obviously and they start to cry, scared. Luckily we calm them down before they stop so no one really notices, except Tobias. He looks like he wants to come over and grab them up in his arms, but apparently now is not the time for that.

We all take a seat at a long table, Tobias sitting with us. I see Zeke come over and I thank my lucky stars because I need to ask his help. He sits down and starts to eat.

"Um, Zeke" I say as quietly as I can and still be heard. "Listen I need stuff for the twins, I have literally nothing for them. I hate to ask, but well, they need it and I have no way of getting it."

"Of course. I don't even know why you're asking so shyly. What do you need? And hand one over would you?"

"Okay. Be careful. Make sure you hold his head up. Justin, this is your Uncle Zeke." I tell my little boy looking at me with curious eyes. "Okay I need diapers, a few changes of clothes, some wipes, maybe a few bottles, um, a crib if it's not too expensive. I'm almost sure you can find someone willing to help you pay if you ask." I add the last part in in barely a whisper.

Uri learns over me and adds, "By the way, any idea what we do with these two while we're training? I mean we don't know anyone here who won't be training too. They sleep most of the time, but they still need Bea to feed them and stuff. Plus I'm assuming there will be weapons and I'm not too sure they need to be around things that dangerous."

"All good points little brother. Look, I'll try and talk to Max about all this and see if there's something we can do, in the meantime pass me Taylor, I want to meet Bea's mini me." And so the twins are passed around between Uri, Zeke, Christina, and myself for most of dinner. Tobias looks at them with longing on his face the whole time. When Christina comments about Justin's beautiful blue eyes a faint smile crosses Tobias' face. He knows those are his eyes, and he got them from his mother, not his abusive father so that's even better.

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria are slammed open and the noise level nearly dies in the room. A guy about Zeke and Tobias' age walks in. He's much grosser looking though. He has too many piercings to count but his long black hair is greasy, making it look like he hasn't showered in days.

He heads for our table, but thankfully he's not eyeing the twins like everyone else, his eyes are trained on Tobias who is doing his best not to make eye contact with him. I don't blame him.

"Who is that?" Asks Christina.

"Eric," Zeke answers, "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Kinda young," Christina comments, but before anyone can say anything else Eric has taken a seat next to Tobias.

"So, going to introduce me?" he asks Tobias.

"This is Tris, Uriah, and Christina." Tobias answers in a voice that most would interpret as him being bored.

"Oh yeah, the Stiff with the kids," this is becoming a theme. I can't wait until tomorrow in training so I can give them something else to talk about. "Welcome to Dauntless," he tells me with a gruesome smile on his face. I don't like the way he's looking at me. It's making me very uncomfortable.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" Eric asks. You can tell Eric wants us to believe they're friends, when they are so obviously not.

"Nothing really."

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested I find out what's going on with you." Eric responds with a slight hint of bitterness. His friends act is slipping.

"Tell him I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job?"

"So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested?"

"I haven't been interested for the past year."

"Let's hope he gets the point then." And with that Eric is off.

"You two friends?" I can't help but ask. I would have asked him this even if I didn't know him, and he knows that so he can't really be mad at me.

"Same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" Christina asks.

"What was my lesson for you?" He asks her cold as ice.

Zeke sees this as an appropriate time to cut in, "hey I was in your class too! Don't see you sharing that with anyone. No worries. I know I'm still you're best pal right Four? Anyway, Bea and Uri I think there is a certain leader we need to have a chat with. Let's go see if we can hunt him down shall we? And Four, seeing as you're um, the twins trainer do you think you should come with us and see what Max says?"

We all know that when he said the twins he wasn't referring to Uri and I and he didn't really want to say trainer, more like father, but I'm sensing that maybe this is information that I need to keep to myself for now.

"I kinda left something at my apartment that I need to pick up on the way, maybe the four, well six technically, of us can stop there and pick it up too?" I see where he's going with this. He's going to give Tobias, the twins and I the reunion we really need. Thank God for Zeke.

"Sounds like a plan. Can we head out then? The twins will need to be fed soon."

"I'm still needing to get used to "the twins" meaning these two little ones and not you and Uri."

"Hey!" Uri cuts in, "Bea and I will always be the original twins. Taylor and Justin are cool and all, but they can't replace us."

"Sorry Uri, Justin is already cooler than you, and he can't even speak yet." Zeke counters.

"Okay you two, I'm not ready to play ref yet. I've had a whole year off so I need to get back in the mindset first. Give me a few days. Let's go to Zeke's apartment and then to see Max. Christina, we'll see you in the dorms is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll just stay here with Will and Al here, you guys go do your thing."

With that the four of us get up and Zeke hands Taylor back to Uri, I guess he's not comfortable walking and holding them at the same time just yet. It reminds me of Caleb a little bit. I tell him this and he laughs while Uri agrees with me and Tobias' lips form a faint smile. I can't wait to get him alone so we can hash some of this out.

We take a lot of twists and turns, so many that I know I'd never find my way out again if I had to. Thankfully Zeke and Tobias both look like they know where they're going. We stop in front of an apartment door and Zeke uses his key to open it.

"Okay, Uri and I will hang out here in the living room for a little while, you four can go in the bedroom and do your thing. Take your time, but not too much because we do still need to find Max. Tobias goes to take Taylor out of Uri's arms and Uri hesitates for a split second but Tobias still sees it.

"She's my daughter Uriah. I'm obviously not going to hurt her," he tells him. A little hurt in his voice. Not that I blame him. I shoot Uri a look and walk into the bedroom with Justin, Tobias and Taylor trailing after me. I'm starting to get a little nervous. I have no idea how this is going to go. Tobias seems so different now and I don't really know how this version of him is going to react to the twins and me. I place Justin and the bed and Tobias places Taylor next to him. I make them a barrier of pillows again and then turn to Tobias.

"Bea" he whispers so low I can barely hear him.

"Tobias" I respond. I barely have enough time to get the whole word out of my mouth before his arms are around me and he's pulled me so our bodies are against each other and his lips are on mine.

AN: I'm sorry for the wait, it will never be that long again, I know how annoying that is. I know I left a little cliffhanger but the next chapter they will actually talk everything out and will get there meeting with Max, training will also start. Until next time.


End file.
